Sugar Sugar Rune: the Next Selection
by puellamagi123
Summary: When Chocola's daughter, Cake is selected to be in the next queen selection, she finds out that the number of candidates has been doubled. along the course of the series, Vanilla's Son, Popcorn, shows signs of affection for Cake. however, she may not be able to marry him since he has been chosen to be the next king. as the series develops Cake and Popcorn's romance buds!
1. Chapter 1: Cake and Popcorn

**Sugar Sugar Rune; the Next Selection, Chapter 1: Cake and Popcorn:**

"OKASAN! I'M HOME!" shouted Cake. Her mother was Queen Chocola and her father was King Pierre. They governed an entire magic world. Cake was always feeling lonely because her parents were always doing work.

"Yo! Cake, is something wrong? You look down?" Popcorn said. Popcorn was Vanilla and Woo's son. He was a year older than Cake but they became best friends that could not be separated no matter what.

"No I'm fine, it's just that okasan and odosan are always working. You think I would be more like my mother, you know outgoing and energetic, but I'm not. I wish that I could be though… huff!" Cake replied.

"You know uh, if you umm, need uh um a, shoulder to cry on then umm you can us mine if you uh want to," Popcorn attempted to comfort her sounding quite nervous.

"No! Its fine I'll, be alright! Besides, it's my birthday so there is absolutely no way that they'll leave me alone!" Cake replied.

"Cake! There you are! We've been looking all over for you!" Pierre said quite reluctant.

"Here's your birthday present!" Chocola said with a great big smile, "I know that you'll love them since you've been wanting these things for quite a while now!"

Cake unwrapped the gift, and found a beautiful red pendant shaped like a four-point star. She also found a stick that had the same shape in the same colour on the top.

"It's perfect!" She said sounding enthusiastic to finally have a stick and pendant.

"Um I also got you a gift so you wanna see what it is?" Popcorn said handing her a little gift box wrapped in red and silver.

She carefully unwrapped it, and inside she found a bracelet with a four-point star charm and her favourite food; cake.

"It's beautiful!" She exclaimed.

"I thought you would like it!" Popcorn replied.

"Ehem!" Pierre said to gain their attention, "Your mother and I have a very special announcement!"

"That's right! Cake, you're a candidate for the next Queen. Although, this time round there will be four contestants instead of two. So do your best okay?" Chocola said.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so excited!"

"And there's one more part!" Popcorn exclaimed, "The winner gets to marry me! So no matter what I'm going to be king!" then he whispered so quiet only Cake could here. "I hope that you win though."

Cake's face reddened so much it looked like she just came inside from outside on a cold winter day.

"Well that's about it from us! Now there are a few presents that came in the mail! Go ahead and open them whenever you want!" Chocola said.

Cake started to open them one by one. Some contained ecure, others little plushies, some even beautiful dresses. But the one she treasured the most was the one she got from Popcorn.

"Good morning Popcorn," Said Cake, "Ready to go to the human world?"

"You bet ya I'm ready!" Popcorn said.

"Great! Then we should probably start to head there. I'm really nervous! My mom said that your mom will be there to help us out yet, I'm still scared!" Cake said.

"It will all be alright. And don't worry! I'm sure that you'll win!" Popcorn said. Without warning he firmly planted a kiss on Cake's lips. The moment remained for about a minute until another witch broke the mood.

"Hey there, _miss hime-sama_. I heard that you're a queen candidate. Too bad you're gonna lose. Not just in the competition but your little boyfriend too!" a witch said seeming quite rude. Walking up to Popcorn she said, "Hello there. You must be Popcorn. I'm Fudge! Nice to meet ya!"

"If you don't mind I'm trying to spend a moment with my friend here!" Popcorn said.

For a second Cake seemed slightly disappointed but she didn't show it for long.

Walking up to Cake, Fudge whispered so only the two of them could hear it, "Looks like this will be easier than I thought!"


	2. Chapter 2: the Popular Group

**Alright for this part here today I shall give you a list of the familiars:**

**Cake (she has two): Sprinkles and Frosting (both of them are Bunnies)**

**Chocola: Duke**

**Pierre: Cinnamon (Cinnamon is the black cat you see in the anime / Chocola's mother)**

**Vanilla: Blanca**

**Popcorn: Soleil**

**Fudge: Ri-ri**

**These characters will be first mentioned later in the series (one of them in this chapter)**

**Maple: Crème**

**Strawberry: Rouge**

**Chitose: none (she's human but a big antagonist! She also knows about magic since Henry told her.)**

**Henry: Mira**

**Sugar Sugar Rune: the Next Selection Chapter 2: the Popular Group**

Popcorn grabbed Cake's hand and jumped into the portal dragging Cake along. Cake looked up and saw the jealous look on Fudge's face. Fudge dove down with the grace of a swan and landed in the portal with a little twist.

About five seconds later the three of them landed atop some brooms in the human world.

"THAT SCARED ME! DON'T DRAG ME DOWN LIKE THAT!" Cake said as she started to sob.

"Oh you're such a crybaby! Get over yourself!" Fudge snapped at Cake.

"MEANIE!" Cake said wailing even louder.

"Ah! You must be Fudge! Hello Cake, Popcorn," Vanilla said.

"So you're Vanilla! Nice to meet you!" Fudge said.

"The pleasure is all mine! I hear that you are quite advanced at magic! How long have you had a wand for?" Vanilla questioned Fudge.

"Ever since I was five years old!" Fudge replied!

"How incredible! I'm sure you would be a suitable queen. I also believe that Popcorn will get along with you quite well!" Vanilla shouted!

"I doubt it," mumbled Popcorn.

Vanilla shot popcorn a menacing glare. It was hard to believe that she could at times after I heard of how timid and shy she used to be.

Five minutes later the four of them were in a rather large house munching on cookies and chatting.

"So let's get down to business. Basically in order to become queen you must collect the most ecure. Cake I'm sure that you'll have a very easy time doing this! I remember when I was like you I collected plenty of hearts!"

"Then why aren't you Queen?" Cake asked.

"Well I was but I decided to resign and make your mother queen. Besides, she saved the magic world so I figured it made sense!"

"I guess that works!" Cake commented.

"So as I was saying," Vanilla began, "you will have to collect the most ecure. In order for you to collect hearts from the humans you will be attending high school here in Kyoto. Please keep in mind though that you may not let your heart be taken unless they return it. 'The heart is yours to take, but never let yours be taken' is something in which you should remember! Alright school starts tomorrow so get some rest!"

"Good morning Cake!" Popcorn said.

"Good morning Popcorn," Cake replied, yawning.

Fudge just turned away and kept munching away on her waffles.

"Who is that?" Cake asked.

"This is Waffle! Waffle this is Cake!" Vanilla answered

"Nice to meet you! Would you like some waffles?" She asked.

"Sure! May I have sprinkles and frosting on mine?"

"That's a little unusual but I guess there is a little icing tube and some chocolate sprinkles!"

"Okay!" Cake said a wide grin on her face.

"Well, have fun you three! Remember your first day is always the hardest but it just gets easier from there!" Vanilla said.

"JUST GO FOR IT!" Waffle yelled so loud that the entire school could hear.

"Hmm. Looks like there are a few transfers. Girls, we need the brunet. She will definitely be a perfect member of the popular group."

"Yes mam! Don't you worry Chitose! We'll get her into our group ASAP!"

"Good. I have a feeling the blonde one won't fit in with us though but if we can change who she is then we shall have a very easy time initiating her into the popular group!"

"That's definitely Chitose! Knows the potential popular people before she even meets them!"

"One more thing; I need you to inform Henry of the male with them! I'm sure he'll be interested!"

"Yes mam! We'll inform him immediately! Is that all?"

"That is all."


End file.
